αλφάβητο
by xHirondelle
Summary: A Annabeth no le gusta usar mucho el transporte mortal y, si ha de usarlo, prefiere todo menos el subterráneo. Lástima que a los semidioses no suelen salirle las cosas como ellos desean. TW: Violencia y acoso, por si acaso.


_La inspiración tocó la puerta y yo le abrí. ¡Disfruten!_

**Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni los héroes del Olimpo me pertenecen. Ya desearía ser yo un cincuentón con el sarcasmo a nivel 9000 como Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**L**o primero que notó fue las risitas idiotas.

No que fuera un sonido poco habitual en el subterráneo en el horario punta, pero estas sonaron más cerca de lo que cualquiera se atrevería a acercársele luego de dar la mirada glacial que significaba "No me molestes, estoy leyendo". Podría ignorarlas fácilmente si la situación fuera otra, claro —los medio hermanos eran ruidosos aún cuando se tratara de hijos de Atenea, e ignorarlos al leer se había vuelto una clase de competencia implícita entre ellos—, pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo dudaban otros semidioses, ella tenía tanto ADHD como cualquiera, y un tren lleno de pasajeros no contribuía a su capacidad de concentración. Con un suspiro, Annabeth dobló la página de su más reciente libro de arquitectura (en griego) y levantó la mirada, buscando el origen del sonido.

Eran una pandilla de tres, más similares a unos chicos de fraternidad que a la típica y prejuciosa imagen de pandilleros de New York. Al notar que uno de ellos le miraba de reojo y murmuraba algo al resto entre más risitas, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Si era lo que ella creía —que probablemente lo era, duh—, esto no iba a ser bonito para ellos.

Los monstruos que la Niebla no ocultaba eran de los peores, en cierta forma.

El tren se detuvo y Annabeth intentó leer el nombre de la estación, entornando los ojos para que las letras rojas y parpadeantes tuvieran algo de sentido para su cerebro disléxico. No se sintió precisamente aliviada al notar que aún quedaban un par de estaciones antes de llegar a su destino. Cuando el grupo de pelmazos se sentó intencionalmente frente a ella, haciendo un nada disimulado alarde de sus oh, grandes y poderosos músculos, la irritación comenzó a burburjear lentamente en su interior. Se obligó a sí misma a tomar una profunda bocanada de aire mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila, negándose a tener nada más que una mente fría y tranquila con la cual trabajar. Cuando la gente está molesta, suele hacer cosas estúpidas y ella planamente _no_ hacía cosas estúpidas bajo ninguna circunstancia.

A pesar de bullicio del tren, la cercanía del grupo le permitió poder escuchar fragmentos de la conversación: simpáticos apodos como 'ricura' o 'bebé' que le hicieron rodar los ojos. La creatividad de los mortales no fue mucho más allá durante el viaje, y cuando su estación llegó, Annabeth se puso de pie y se deslizó entre la gente con facilidad, no sin antes dedicarle una única mirada de advertencia a la pandilla.

El mensaje podría ser entendido por cualquiera en cualquier lugar: Síganme y están muertos.

Tristemente, como sucedía en la mayoría de los casos —si cabía duda sólo había que mirar cuando ella decía "Percy, no" y el susodicho parecía entenderlo como "Claro, Percy, ¡hazlo!"—, nadie siguió sus consejos y por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar como los chicos de fraternidad se ponían de pie y detenían las puertas del vagón para ir tras ella.

—¡Eh, ricura! ¡Espera!

Ahí fue cuando Annabeth comenzó a recitar mentalmente el alfabeto griego al revés.

_Omega, psi, ji, phi..._

Sus pasos sonaban silenciosos en comparación a los de ellos, quienes trotaban tratando de acortar la distancia que les separaba de ella. En ningún momento volteó ni aceleró su caminar, lo que bien podía atribuírsele a su vena voluntariosa, pues no iba a dejar que un montón de tarados arruinaran su paseo y su futura cita.

—Vamos, no seas así... —le llamó una voz, cada vez más cerca.

_Ipsilon, tau, sigma, rho, pi..._

—Hey, bebé, sólo queremos estar contigo un rato.

Sintió la cercanía del tipo antes de que la tomara por la muñeca y, mientras flectaba las rodillas y su centro de gravedad descendía, recordó las palabras de Quirón, pronunciadas hace tantos años, que le advertían de situaciones así, y con la misma candidez le preparaban para salir airosa de dichos problemas. Una parte de ella deseaba sólo tener que lidiar con monstruos griegos.

_Omicrón..._

Su contendor —si es que se le podía llamar así— voló por los aires víctima de su llave y acabó dando tumbos sobre uno de sus amigotes, quien no pudo con el peso muerto y acabó en el suelo, intentando quitárselo de encima. El único que quedaba de pie observó la escena con desconcierto para luego dirigir su mirada a ella, dando un paso adelante con furia y las manos empuñadas.

—¡Hey, pe-! —el insulto jamás llegó a los oídos de Annabeth, pues ella ya estaba encajando la parte inferior de su mano en la nariz del individuo antes de que éste acabara de hablar.

_Xi, mi, ni..._

Luego de aquello vino el pisotón, el golpe en la entrepierna, el puñetazo en el estómago y el empujón al duro concreto. No se quedó a ver cómo se retorcía en el suelo, ni cuando sus amigos lo recogieron a duras penas mientras gritaban '¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Está loca!' Sin más, se limitó a acomodar las correas de su mochila mientras subía las escaleras de la estación de dos en dos, terminando de recitar el alfabeto en su mente.

Arriba le esperaba Percy, quien tenía a Anaklusmos en su mano en forma de lápiz y observaba la entrada del subterráneo con preocupación. Cuando la encontró entre la multitud, pudo notar que su rostro se suavizaba con alivio, aunque aún había un deje de curiosidad.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó—, oí ruidos allá abajo.

Pero no bajó, pues sabía bien que a ella no le gustaba que se metieran en sus peleas.

Annabeth se limitó a encoger los hombros.

—Nada importante. Ya sabes que el subterráneo está lleno de ratas.


End file.
